Posea Reef
|birthday = N/A|age = 17|pet = All the creatures of the sea are my friends, and I would never consider any of them "pets".|bffs = The Sea-Mares|log = }} Posea Reef is the daughter of Poseidon, and will appear in the upcoming movie, Great Scarrier Reef. She lives in the Great Scarrier Reef and is the local gardener goddess and the guardian of the creatures that live within the reefs. Portrayers In the English cartoon she is voiced by Paula Rhodes. Character Website Bio Description "I'm a Great Scarrier Reef sea goddess in training and, if you ask me, a real "go with the flow" kinda ghoul. I'm fiercely passionate about tending to the scary-cool seascape my dad has created and am honored that he trusts me with it's care." History Posea is a sea nymph, daughter of the God of the Seas, Poseidon, himself. Little is known about her origins, past and background. However, her father chose her as the official Gardener Goddess of the Reefs, due to her gift of botany, keeping her in charge of a magical garden under the sea, which flowers, plants and corals represent each and every creature original from the coasts of Australia, with feelings and emotions that channel to their appearance depending on the emotion or state the creature represented by it is in. Posea's duty is too keep these plants safe and sound, and, when signs of problems are shown, she is to go to the rescue and give the care needed, is it harmed animals or troubled souls. Personality Posea is incredibly savvy about botany. A passion she has had since a young child, she simply connects to plants in such a way that she is incredibly devoted to them, as well as to any other creature of the sea. If a living being is in danger, she is sure to leave whatever she is doing just to offer her hand, selflessly, and simply cannot stand anything that comes in the way of saving a friend, which is why she is passionate about the environment and completely despises the way her home is taken for granted by so many monsters and humans out there. Cheerful and laid-back, Posea is a peacefull girl who is incredibly intelligent and smart, in fact, it seems like she always has answers to anything. Her goddess heritage gives her all-knowing powers, that she uses wisely, but sometimes fails to channel this knowledge, after all, she is just a "goddess-in-training". This causes a bit of grief, as information tends to get tangled in her head and makes her mix-up facts, or simply forget them. However that doesn't stop her from bring very analytical. She also tries very hard to fulfill her goddess duty, down to her flamboyant attempts at being regal, which make her act overly dramatic to sound epic, omnivorous and intimidating, usually just sounding silly. Appearance Posea has foam blue skin and webbed hands, and sports plum hair with turquoise greenish streaks, that bring out her greenish grey eyes, just above her lilac freckles. Her face also features fish gills under her eyes and in her forehead, as well s coral-like ears. Additionally, her torso and limbs seem to have a texture that consists of pearls, while her lower half is made of algae, in the form of algae-like tentacles. She loves to decorate her tail with corals and other algae. Powers and Abilities Posea is a sea creature, and therefore possesses such abilities other sea creatures do, such as: * Underwater Breathing: Posea can circulate underwater without the need of breathing air like earth monsters. However, she has gills on her face, which might be the source of this ability. Unique Abilities However, she is also a godess, or the offspring of a god, and therefore is very powerful compared to other monsters: * Omniscience: Her goddess side gives her all-knowing powers, that, due to her young age, get tangled with her train of though and require care. * Telepathy: Through meditation, Posea can throw her mind at the plants in her garden and through them read the brains and emotions of those whose plant represents. * Goddess Effect: Posea can summon a radiant rainbow aura that shines from her when announcing important information, with sparkles all around. * Size Manipulation: Posea can change her size at will, from a big mighty titan to invisible proportions. * Hydrokinesis: Posea can control the ocean water to create several hazards: ** Whirlpools: She can summon magical whirlpools capable of transporting creatures or things from one place to another. ** Waves: It is implied Posea can create waves, and big ones at best. * Inter-species Transformation: Posea can also, through magic and witchcraft, change the species of a monster to something else, especifically to underwater monsters, since water is her environment. Skillset * Botany: Posea is a skilled gardener. Relationships Family Posea is one of the daughters of Poseidon, the Greek God of the Seas. She and her father are very close, and her father trusts her with the garden, evidencing this. She most likely is cousins with Zori Weatherbolt, Because Zeus and Poseidon are brothers. Friends Posea's best friends are a group of playful Sea-Mares, who despite being loyal to her, aren't afraid to play little tricks, interfering with her efforts of being professional. Posea is also strangely touchy about Kala Mer'ri. One of the plants that sway in Posea's garden represents her, described as a "plant with lots of purples and golds and reds -vibrant, bold colors.", "healthy, and often dances merrily in the waves.", "strong" and "aggressive", yet deep down "kinda sad" and "yearning". This plant is very special to Posea, who deeply worries for her. Despite always getting the cold shoulder from her, she can sense the sorrow within her and, despite not respecting her diva ways, she seeks to understand it and help, though she does recognize the fake game Kala plays with her, of trying to befriend for her status. Peri and Pearl Serpentine are also plants in her garden, but she doesn't give them much attention, despite being entertained by their ways. However she is confused to why they are so devoted to Kala and never speak up about her bossiness. Posea also seems to be a fan of the famous Catty Noir because it is seen in the scene in the movie Great Scarier Reef that she was listening to one of her songs on her headphone. Timeline * December 15, 2014: Mattel requests a trademark for Posea Reef. * June 28, 2015: Photos from an online survey containing pictures of Posea Reef was leaked to the fandom. Gallery Hero_Posea_Doll_tcm580-246973.jpg tumblr_nyt9yuaPyh1tv2tgbo3_500.jpg tumblr_nytiihJqPm1tv2tgbo1_500.png Screen Shot 2016-01-04 at 7.25.13 PM.png Profileart_-_Posea_Reef.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Water monsters